For yesterday and tomorrow
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: AU, ZoLu, deathfic. Seven years ago, I was in a monstrous accident. Seven years ago, I met Zoro.


Rating : M

Pairing : Zoro x Luffy

Warning : Deathfic, AU

Summary : Seven years ago, I was in a monstrous accident. Seven years ago, I met Zoro.

Note: This is again a translation of another fiction. I hope I got a little better since last time ^^

—**For yesterday and tomorrow—**

_By Pervy Otaku_

"Seven years ago, I was stuck in a monstrous accident.

There are many peoples who die from a less severe accident, but I'm still here. I consider myself pretty lucky, considering the state where the car had been left — the windshield broken, the driver's door returned from ten inch, and the cover almost recessed in the roof. No one really expects to die while going to MacDonald's to get some French fries, but this day, it almost happened.

That morning, everyone had taken their car after watching the weather, not caring too much about the ice and blowing snow, and finally, it's me who landed on the roof.

I have no scars. But I had nightmares for months. I would see the snow swirling, and tires crunching in a deafening sound. The blood everywhere on the white snow, and me screaming like a madman burning.

Seven years ago, I also met Zoro, while I was crying in another McDonald's portico of the town. Instead of passing by me without even looking, he knelt beside me, and although I didn't even knew his face — in fact, I had never seen him in my life —, I threw myself into his arms. He was a little surprised, but said nothing and looked after me, without ever let me go…

It felt good to hold that big green tiger in my arms…

I told him my story. How my friend had been hit by a car and I couldn't go with him. And that a while ago, his mother had just called me to say he was dead… that Usopp Syrup died of his serious injuries after he had been hit by a drunk driver.

He had rubbed my back gently when he felt I was going to break. And when I cried again, he hugged me.

Then, it was the best time of my life. I recovered from the death of my friend; Zoro was still there. And it has led… to something really good. This sounds girly, but love heals all wounds. Love also heals the wound of love, because Zoro's past wasn't blank. Beaten and everything that went near of far by his host family — his parents died when he was a kid in a plane crash. I wanted to beat them all so much when he told me, I was so angry…

The first time he kissed me, it was magical. He took my hands, and just touched lightly before his fears disappeared as he saw I wanted too. Then, he leaned one more time, more insistent. His hand were shaking, but my knees were playing castanets. He then took me in his arms… and he told me he loved me.

When I gave myself to him, it was more than magical. He was gentle, and every times he touched me, I felt that it was burning. His rough hand grazed over my skin as if he had written a farewell-letter; with a weird attention and a strange kind of despair, with some fear. I had quickly reassured him that nothing would ever make me leave him…

Life seemed rosy, we were happy, and none of my friends, nor his, denied us because of this.

Then, one morning, we took the car. We went to McDonald's, to get some fries and a soda.

There was ice.

The snow-storm.

I put my hand on his own, which rested on the gearshift. He gave me a look. I did the same. He squeezed my hand.

And there was that deafening noise. This kind of 'bang' that remains forever in the ears.

And everything went black.

When I woke up, it was cold, and I was upside down. I was frozen all over; I had dried blood in my hair and face. I had a monstrous headache beating my temples, and I was freezing. The only place that did not sting due to the cold was my right hand. I was horrified.

It was the hand that Zoro held.

I hardly turned my eyes toward him. His eyes were closed. No signs of life. He did not breathe; or little, I was so panicked. And he was covered in blood. A cry arose softly in the back of my throat and tears already flowed in the gravity sense. I screamed his name. It was dark. I cried like I never cried before, but he never answered. I squeezed his hand harder, he never opened his eyes. In my head, he could only be dead.

Para-medics finally came, and they could just take him, and I could follow. I nerver let go off his hand the whole way.

I was later told that the driver that hit us had escaped. He had been quick caught, and he never admitted that he had almost killed two people. Because there were two guys holding hands in the car.

Seven years ago, I was caught in a monstrous car-accident.

Seven years ago, I met the love of my life.

But there is also seven years ago, they ripped of me the man of my life. Seven years ago, I had to drag me to a funeral that I would not even want to go in a nightmare…

Seven years ago, I inherited millions from Zoro, the son of one of the richest man in the country.

There is also seven years that I'm trying to live.

But hoe to live…

Without your heart ?

There is seven years, I lost mine. A drunk driver taking himself for a surgeon took it, because he took me Zoro. Living without heart is possible… to some extent.

I tried seven years. Don't balme me. Seven years without him are really too much. I should have done it very long ago. Suffering seven years of an open heart injury is really too much. Gangrene is installed. There is nothing more to do…

Don't be angry. For you, my friends, I tried to live seven years. To love also two year — sorry, Ace, I know I've never quite enough thanked you for what you gave to me; love. But there is nothing left to do on a gangrenous wound; it must be amputated. My life without Zoro is a completely rotten gangrenous wound.

Don't blame me…

Luffy"

**For yesterday and tomorrow**

My heart

For which I fear

For which I die

Who has been a lure

The sweet-talker

He made me torpor

Have been only illusion

The dying illusion

.

I must have brought

So many flowers

On the fallen grave

Will it vanish, my fear ?

.

I would have wanted

Some more seconds

A hug, I would have wanted

One last kiss, after, I would still ran

.

But the angel will not return

Christmas will again be the weary's Day

My weariness will stop

On the razor blade will last

A drop of blood will flow

.

His smile

No longer a mirage

It only remains to run

Until the beach

And die

By the beautiful drowning

The rot

In the arms of the Naiad

.

Behind this letter

A never-ending story

This dress I'll wear

In the sea air

To remind me of your lost

This irony of carmine

.

Is it not your eyes,

That made me so hollow ?

In the blue waves,

I only hope a pious

To hang on a bit

And your hand, in a happy gesture,

To hang on a bit

Don't leave me in the sandy waves

.

I would like it to be possible

In a last breath

To note, that pest

This choking feeling

.

Who has once been

The stubborn love

Of two infatuated people

Who fate has snatched

Without a look for the depraved

He just created

These desperate

Seeking without stopping

To meet again…

The time of a kiss

.

In seven years

He despised

The high fueled flame

That he unwittingly created

His madness, immensity,

Due to the premature loss

Of his enamored heart

Of the other that has been thorn from him…

—End—

Phew o_o That was much less harder then I once though xD Maybe I'm better than the other time ^^' This was once in French. It's why the poem looks a little funny without any rhymes :) I did my best for it xD But I'm still not Beaudelaire (the guy who translated Poe's writing in French), and I have to ameliorate… so, I was wondering if anyone could help me ^^' It would be good for my studies, since I want to go learn something like history to an American university, since Quebec ones are all very, very, very BORING. And if I go to an English on in Ontario, well… we hate each other for some time now… what is it ? 400 years? Yeah maybe xD And still ! I could shop so much sweets things~

Aww, Pervy, stop be off tack, please.

The part of the poem where I say something about angel and Christmas is because of a person I lost to last Christmas. I really loved and cared for this person. That's why I said there won't be any more angels. It's gonna be so fuckin boring without him. And everyone is gonna be a little off. That's why it's weary.

And so, originally it wasn't really for this fic… it was written to some point, but I just added it because I thought I could finally finish it.

And you guys are very lucky xD This is the _edited_ French version I translated. Not the one our little frenchy readers as read xD I'm so much of a sweet person, neh ? * slap * ITTE, NEH ! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, UH ! WHAT ? I'm… a really bad girl ? o_o * bows head *

* head still bowes * Pervy is sorry that she had both killed Zoro-pin and Luffy-pon * snurf * Neh, does Zoro will forgive Pervy, moouh ? * teary puppy eyes * Hmmm ?

* Zoro like: what the fuck ? *

* get up and punch him * You stupid heartless ! In said I was sorry ! * goes out like an angry Hamatro character *

Zoro: … review, please.

**For less stupidity, hit 1**

**For more stupidity, hit 2**

**To make Pervy die… no option for that**


End file.
